Pesadilla
by DAWN EVERY LIGHT
Summary: Morgana tiene una terrible pesadilla y necesita la medicina de Gauis, en cambio, allí está Merlín para consolarla. 0ne-Shot M


**Hola! Este es un One-shot sobre Merlín y Morgana. Es el primero que hago sobre la seríe Merlín, que es una de mis favoritas, así que espero que os guste. ¿Por qué lo hice de esta pareja? Simplemente, porque Morgana es mi personaje favorito y me parece que ella y Merlín son muy tiernos juntos ^^**

**Bueno, aqui empieza:**

_**Pesadilla.**_

Lady Morgana caminaba algo exaltada por los pasillos del castillo de Camelot. Una horrible pesadilla la había desvelado a altas horas de la noche y ahora se dirigía hacia la habitación de Gaius para que le proporcionara el remedio de su mal. La tormenta que se desataba en el exterior ahogaba los sollozos de la protegida del rey y sus marcados pasos al bajar las escaleras.

Llegó al sector del servicio y todos los criados que aún no dormían porque tenían que acabar sus pesadas tareas, se inclinaban ante ella al verla pasar. Azotó con fuerza la puerta que conducía al aposento del medico una y otra vez hasta que el joven Merlín la abrió totalmente somnoliento y desorientado.

La dejó pasar y se despejó por completo al notar el rostro descompuesto de la chica. Ella dio vueltas por toda la estancia buscándolo mientras el mago dudaba entre preguntarle o esperar a que ella hablara.

-¿Dónde está Gaius? -La voz de Morgana se quebró en la última palabra. Un extraño sentimiento explotó en el pecho del chico cuando vio el miedo en sus ojos. Inconscientemente, avanzó un paso hacia ella con la intención de consolarla. Al darse cuenta de que eso era indebido, se paró en seco e intentó poner en orden sus ideas para contestar a su cuestión.

-Eh... Ha salido a curar a un enfermo. -Contestó midiendo sus palabras para no tartamudear.

Morgana mordió su labio inferior en una reacción nerviosa y él supo que si no tomaba asiento pronto, se desmayaría en mitad de la sala. Sacó una de las que se encontraban alrededor de la mesa donde desayunaba todas las mañanas y le indicó que se sentara. Ella se lo agradeció con un gentil gesto de cabeza y respiró hondo.

-Es... ¿grave? -La chica levantó la vista de su vestido y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Él sintió como una fuerza invisible lo hechizaba sin poder apartar la vista de esas bellas esmeraldas, ahora acompañadas por una cálida sonrisa.

-Otra pesadilla. Sólo quería que Gaius me diera la medicina para poder descansar tranquilamente el resto de la noche.

-Bueno, yo no sé donde la habrá puesto, mas os puedo ofrecer un té mientras esperamos a que regrese. -Rió un poco y volvió a bajar la vista hacia su vestido. Sus blancas y delicadas manos jugueteaban nerviosas con los pliegues de seda, al mismo tiempo que recapacitaba una respuesta.

-Creo que sería demasiada molestia. Te he desvelado sólo por mi simple malestar y no quisiera perturbar más tu sueño. -Hizo un gesto para levantarse, pero Merlín se adelantó con las manos extendidas indicándole que parara.

-No molestáis en absoluto, Lady Morgana. En cierto modo, mi sueño es bastante ligero y también tengo que estar atento para abrirle la puerta a Gaius cuando vuelva. -Merlín sonrió y ella lo correspondió.

-Entonces, creo que un té estaría bien, sólo si aceptáis acompañarme.

Él asintió sin poder ocultar su amplia sonrisa. Puso algo de agua a hervir y juntó dos tazas. Una vez estuvo lista, echó algunas hierbas en los vasos y vertió el agua con cuidado. Morgana tuvo que ocultar su risa con su mano derecha cuando lo vio haciendo malabares por colocar los vasos con agua hirviendo en la mesa.

Se sentó a su lado con timidez y le acercó su té, no sin advertirle antes de que tuviera cuidado. Ella sopló un par de veces y tomó un pequeño trago. Un calor bastante relajante le bajó por la garganta hasta el estómago y de ahí, a todo el cuerpo. Sintió como se sentía muchísimo mejor y el recuerdo de esa terrible pesadilla se esfumaba casi por completo.

-¿Cómo fue? -Morgana despertó de sus pensamientos y se enderezó en la silla.

-¿Perdón?

-La pesadilla. A lo mejor, si habláis de ello, ya no necesitaréis la ayuda de ningún remedio. Aunque comprendería que prefirierais esperar en silencio. -Los ojos verdes de Morgana brillaron y él volvió a quedar hipnotizado en ellos. Se veía realmente hermosa sin mostrar, aparentemente, ningún pánico y permaneciendo serena y relajada.

Rodeó con sus manos la taza y miró su interior. Imágenes aparecieron en aquel líquido verdoso, las cuales intentó evadir antes de que volvieran a apoderarse de su mente y el miedo dominara su cuerpo de nuevo. Merlín notó su pequeña reacción de malestar y levantó una mano para acariciar la suya. La reprimió antes de que ella notara sus intenciones. Debía de controlar ese tipo de emociones, ella estaba fuera de su alcance.

-Soñé que Arturo estaba en peligro. En un peligro mortal. Y no llegaba a tiempo de avisarle. Toda esa angustia... Toda esa impotencia... Fue horrible.

Se inclinó sobre la silla muy preocupado mientras ella intentaba hablar, con la vista aún posada en su té. De pronto, paró y lo observó de forma tierna. Una mano suya se posó sobre la de él, haciendo que Merlín saltara de la sorpresa y reaccionara con movimientos torpes para alejarse de ella. Apartó su mano cuando notó la incomodidad del chico y volvió a bajar su mirada, entristecida por la manera en que actuó.

-No...No os preocupéis, Lady Morgana. -Su tartamudeo y el temblor de sus manos le impedían ocultar su nerviosismo. -Él siempre me tendrá para protegerlo.

-Creo que, en ese caso, debería preocuparme más. -Ella comenzó a reír ante su inocente broma y Merlín la acompañó, feliz de que hubiera conseguido mejorar su estado de ánimo, aunque fuera a costa suya. -Me alegra de que seas tan leal a Arturo. Eso dice muchas cosas buenas de ti, Merlín.

Su cerebro quedó en blanco, abrumado por las hermosas y sinceras palabras de la joven. Intentó darse una orden a sí mismo, parpadear, mover los dedos, lo que fuese. No obstante, el resultado no fue ni el más acertado, ni el más adecuado. Inclinó su cabeza y besó sus aterciopelados labios. Sólo duró unos segundos, el tiempo suficiente para darse cuenta de qué era lo que estaba haciendo y de lo indebido que llegaba a ser. Se levantó de la silla con torpeza, tanta que ésta golpeo el suelo, y se alejó unos metros de ella.

-Perdonadme, Lady Morgana. Ha sido un tremendo error, no era mi intención... -La chica se paró frente a él y volvieron a juntarse en otro beso.

Fue mucho más profundo que el anterior y ninguno de los dos tenía ningún deseo de separarse esta vez.. Merlín la cogió por la cintura para acercarla más a su cuerpo mientras ella se ponía de puntillas y entrelazaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, apoyándolos en los hombros del chico. La puerta se abrió y ambos se alejaron.

Morgana se alisó su vestido con disimulo y, a la misma vez, caminó hacia Gaius que los miraba a los dos sin comprender nada. Desconfiando aún, hizo una reverencia cuando la joven se situó junto a él y fue hacia la mesa que tenía en frente para dejar el material que traía y coger un frasquito de cristal.

-Veo que habéis tenido otra pesadilla, Lady Morgana. -Se aventuró, acercándole el bote con un líquido transparente en su interior.

-Sí, mas creo que no lo necesitaré. Merlín, un placer haber charlado contigo. Adiós, Gaius. -Dijo marchándose con una sonrisa.

-Adiós, mi Lady.

Gaius volvió a posar el bote sobre la mesa y observó a Merlín. Tenía una boba sonrisa que, posiblemente, no indicara nada bueno. Se acercó por su espalda y le pegó en la cabeza sacándolo de su ensoñación. Éste se rascó para aliviar su dolor y se giró al médico.

-¿Es que no te puedo dejar sólo un segundo? -Merlín no contestó y volvió a poner la cara que tenía hace unos segundo. -No tienes remedio. Anda, vete a la cama y procura no tener ninguna pesadilla.

-Descuida, no creo que tenga problemas para conciliar el sueño. -Gaius meneó la cabeza, aún intentando comprender la situación y apagó las velas antes de acostarse en la cama.

_**FIN**_


End file.
